Regreso
by Kiiandy Black
Summary: Después de la Batalla final, no necesitaba más.....


REGRESO

**REGRESO**

**Por Kiiandy Black**

El sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte y un día más terminaba, sin embargo aquel día no era uno cualquiera, en la madrugada de aquel día, sobre los campos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos había sido derrotado. Dentro del castillo, sobrevivientes y familiares comenzaban a entrar al Gran Comedor, aquella tarde habían dado el último adiós a aquellos que habían dado su vida por un mundo de paz.

La cena era un gran alboroto, no había más división de casas o de sangre, eran personas compartiendo una misma victoria y sufrimiento, dándose apoyo unos a otros. Caminando de manera lenta observando aquel pasillo que tantos días había recorrido, solo la luz de las antorchas alumbraban el camino, fuera en los jardines, varias luces alumbraban el lugar, no pudo evitar que los recuerdos se agolparan su mente, haciéndole recordar que unas horas antes aquel campo había estado llena de cuerpos sin vida de amigos y familia.

Se sentó en medio de aquellos jardines, sobre el pasto húmedo, aquella madrugada una lluvia había caído queriendo limpiar todo el dolor que había alrededor, y ahora que alzaba el rostro al cielo, pudo ver con total claridad el cielo despejado, sintiendo por un momento que jamás había dejado aquel lugar y que no tuvo que luchar.

-¿Quieres compañía, pelirroja?- una voz detrás de ella preguntó

-¡Neville, Luna!- grito de felicidad, para después pararse y abrazar a ambos, entre todo el alboroto no habían tenido tiempo para hablar- Me alegra tanto que estén bien.

-Nosotros también nos alegramos que tu estés bien-respondió Luna con una sonrisa

-Por un momento, pensamos que….

-Lo sé- agacho la mirada para después sonreírles- pero ya todo acabó…

-Sí, todo acabo- devolvió la sonrisa Neville

Los tres se quedaron de pie, observando el cielo plagado de estrellas.

-Esta noche, estrellas nuevas plagan el firmamento- comentó Luna sin poner atención a otra cosa que no fuera el cielo- nuestros amigos y familia están observándonos ahora, convertidos en estrellas, recordándonos que siempre estarán ahí.

-Lamentamos lo de Fred- Neville habló y abrazó a ambas por los hombros

-Gracias…- respondió la pelirroja con un nudo en la garganta recordando a su hermano

-Me hicieron falta- habló Luna tomando la mano de Neville que descansaba sobre sus hombros- todo este tiempo solía recordarlos, eso me ayudaba a no sentirme sola.

-Yo igual- Neville habló observando a ambas- mientras luchábamos con la resistencia, pensaba en ustedes y me daba ánimos, pensando que al final, podría verlas.

-Y Aquí estamos, sobrevivimos- suspiro Ginny.

-Gracias por hacerlo-una voz tras ellos habló, era Harry con Hermione y Ron- Gracias por seguir creyendo, por no darse convencidos.

-Sabíamos que podrías vencerlo Harry- fue Neville quien habló- por eso jamás nos dimos por vencidos, creíamos en ti… en ustedes.

Los seis se observaron un momento y sonrieron, Ron se acercó de manera lenta su hermana y la abrazó, jamás se había permitido ese grado de sentimentalismo, pero en ese momento poco importaba, estaba vivo y ella también. Luna abrazó con igual fuerza a Harry, quien algo apenado respondió el abrazó de la rubia, mientras Neville hacía lo propio con Hermione.

En un momento, todos se abrazaban con lágrimas en los ojos, Hermione con una enorme sonrisa, abrazaba a Neville mientras Ron lo hacía ahora con Luna. Harry y Ginny en ese momento quedaron uno frente al otro, había paso poco más de un año desde su rompimiento, aún así solo podían mirarse a los ojos.

De un momento, Ginny quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos, se abalanzo sobre Harry en un fuerte abrazo que el chico respondió de manera inmediata.

-Pensé que te había perdido- logró decir entre sollozos-Cuando te vi ahí a los pies de Tom…

-Lo sé, y lamento que hayas pasado por esto - le respondió Harry acariciando su cabello- jamás me perderás- la soltó un poco de su abrazo y con una mano la tomó del rostro, viendo directamente sus ojos chocolate- Te lo prometo.

Ambos se sonrieron haciendo una promesa silenciosa entre ellos, Harry acariciando la mejilla de la chica, no pudo resistir mucho, olvidando que sus amigos estaban con ellos, la acerco, para darle un beso que la chica respondió con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y bueno…- comenzó Ron cuando el beso había terminado tomando de la mano a Hermione que sonreía- ahora que TODOS estamos juntos- recalco la palabra- podríamos ir a cenar… muero de hambre-todos sonrieron

-Nunca cambies- le dijo Hermione regalándole un beso en la mejilla

-Yo también tengo hambre- apoyo Luna tomando la mano de Neville- espero que allá pudín.

Harry tomó de la mano a Ginny y comenzó a caminar junto a sus amigos, aún había dolor en sus corazones, las perdidas habían dejado un hueco en sus corazones, pero ahora volvían a estar juntos, podrían sanarse unos a otros, por aquel no había sido el final… solo era el principio.

**N d K:** Hola a todos, una vez más con un One-shot. Es uno de los 3 o 4 que tengo pendientes junto con otros fics más largos, pero ahora que la inspiración anda rondándome decidí terminarlo, se me ocurrió, imaginando los días después de la batalla, creo que ellos se merecían ese momento juntos, después de todos habían estado unidos mucho tiempo. Si tienen algún comentario, duda, aclaración, jitomatazos, regalos o lo que quieran ya saben que hacer.


End file.
